


Waffles and Weddings

by Elli_Green95



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: And Richie loves it, And so do I, Breakfast, Domestic Fluff, Eddie sure can cook, Fluff without Plot, M/M, fluff overload, wedding invitations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:07:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27090979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elli_Green95/pseuds/Elli_Green95
Summary: Eddie and Richie spend the morning together eating Eddie’s special waffles and talking about the surprise letter in the mail.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Kudos: 16





	Waffles and Weddings

**Author's Note:**

> I finished It:Chapter 2 today and I’m soft for Reddie and in the mood to write some fluff. It’s short but I love it so much and I hope you do too!!

Richie woke up to the smell of roast coffee and melted chocolate coming from the kitchen. He waddled sleepily into the kitchen to find Eddie making his homemade waffles. Eddies mom could be a real pain 99% of the time but she sure taught her son how to make some good waffles. 

“Morning Ed,” he said giving Eddie a kiss on the check 

“Good morning trashmouth. There’s mail for you on the table in very fancy handwriting.” 

Richie smiled at the use of his infamous nickname and opened the letter. It was from Hawkins. 

“Interesting” Richie thought as he devoured his way into the letter.

To his relief, it was a wedding invitation that read, 

**You are invited to the wedding of**

**Beverly Marsh**

**And**

**Ben Hanscom**

“Very peachy. It was probably Ben’s idea,” he thought about the invitation while Eddie came to the table with the now done waffles. 

“You know how much I love these!” Richie said with a mouthful of waffle.

“I know. They’re a pain to make yet exactly the reason I do it. What did the letter say?” Eddie said as he poured a cup of coffee. 

“Oh it was a wedding invitation,” Richie pepped “to Ben and Bev’s wedding. I guess they finally decided to tie the knot after all we went through last year.” 

“I guess so. I’m very happy for them especially Bev she deserves someone who loves her for who she is,” Eddie smiled thinking about how much he loved Richie.

“So it said I could take a plus one and I wanted to take you with me. I mean obviously you’re going but it would be awesome if we went together. We could get matching tuxes,” Richie said sarcastically. 

“In your dreams Tozier, ”shot back Eddie, “but you know nothing would make me happier then going somewhere to celebrate love with the man I love.” 

They held hands for the rest of breakfast and sat in complete yet comfortable silence, thinking nothing but of each other. 


End file.
